Minako Aino: Nightstalker
by Basiliskman1
Summary: After a chance encounter with a vampire, Minako finds herself stricken with the accursed plague. Things start going from bad to worse when similar cases start happening all over Japan. It is up to the Sailor Senshi once more to take up arms against the forces of evil, but will Minako be able to control her new vampiric urges?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon" is property of Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha, and Kodansha USA. I do not own any characters, save for the OC characters. Hopefully you'll find this story enjoyable, and have a good day.

Chapter 1

It had been a long night. A really, long night. Minako herself was barely even awake by the time she entered through the doorway. Her house was dark, almost dreary looking until she turned a light on. She slowly made her way to the couch before falling forward.

"So tired." Minako thought of herself. "All the constant running around really took a lot out of me."

"Minako." Called a voice.

She raised her head, and she looked up to see a white cat, with the symbol of a golden moon on it's forehead.

"What is it Artemis." Said Minako, her voice lacking energy.

"Man, you really are tired aren't you?" Asked the cat, now called Artemis. "You are gonna remember to close the door though, right?"

"Huh?" Minako asked in confusion. She turns back and sees that the doorway is wide open. "Oh, crap."

Minako proceeds to get up from the couch, slowly moving towards the doorway. She proceeds to close the door, and lets out a loud yawn.

"Sheesh, that yawn is loud enough to wake the dead. What have you been doing all day?" Asked Artemis, raising one of his eyes in concern.

"Aside from the local shop scouting, I've been investigating those strange disappearances that have been happening around town." Said Minako tiredly. She yawns once more, stretching one of her arms out while doing so.

"By yourself?" Asked Artemis.

"Yup." Said Minako. "It's strange...people just don't disappear out of thin air. I've checked every crime scene, every dark corner, and nothing came up."

"Maybe you should call upon the other Senshi for assistance. It would definitely help expend less energy, that's for sure." Said Artemis.

"Maybe." Said Minako. She proceeds to yawn once more. "I'll try asking them in the morning, for now, I need sleep."

"Alright, sweet dreams." Said Artemis, who proceeds to curl himself up into a ball, sleeping on the floor.

Minako walks down the hallway, and into her room. She didn't even bother to change into pajamas or make any alteration to her clothing whatsoever, as she just flops onto the bed. Barely 5 seconds later, she dozes off and falls asleep.

CRASH!

"Huh?" Minako proceeds to ask as she wakes up. She looks around for a few moments, and looks to her clock. 3:55 AM. She had slept for nearly 4 hours. Minako proceeds to sigh. "So much for a full nights sleep."

Minako proceeds to get up, heading out to the hallway. The whole house is shrouded in darkness, Minako herself barely seeing a foot in front of her. She then proceeds to come to a realization.

"I didn't turn the light off...somebody's in here..." Thought Minako to herself. She proceeds to groan, mentally chastising herself for not locking the door. She figured it was probably some burglar trying to steal her stuff, so she quietly makes her way to the main living area. After a few moments, she proceeds to reach it, finding the room completely empty as it was before, only now with a broken lamp.

"Artemis...did you break the lamp?" Asked Minako quietly. No answer. "Artemis, I swear..."

"What are you talking about?" Asked Artemis with a yawn. "I haven't moved from this spot once."

"You didn't break the lamp?" Asked Minako. "Well then who did?"

"What makes you think I'd know that, I've been asleep." Said Artemis. "You sure you didn't just knock the lamp over on..." Artemis stops speaking in midsentence, and suddenly begins to hiss and scowl at Minako.

"Artemis?" Asked Minako in confusion.

"Minako...turn around, quickly!" Said Artemis.

Minako didn't even bother to ask questions, she turns around, only to find that no one is there.

"What the...Is this some kind of..." Before Minako can even finish her sentence, she hears Artemis yelp in pain. "ARTEMIS!"

Minako proceeds to turn around once more, seeing Artemis knocked against the wall, out cold. Minako begins to run towards him, only to have something, or rather someone grab her by her hair and drag her back. Next thing she knows is that she's in some type of grappling hold.

"Good evening." Said a voice, calm, yet menacing and dark.

Minako's eyes widen with shock and fear. She tries to scream, only for it to be cut short. She begins to feel something pierce the side of her neck, as if it was biting her. Suddenly, she begins to feel herself growing weaker and weaker with each passing second.

"Uh...uh..." Minako utters. Her vision begins to become more wavy and distorted, before fading to complete and utter blackness.

THUD

"AH!" Minako proceeds to scream, waking up in her bed. She begins to look around, in a panic. After a few moments, she begins to feel relief. "It...was all just a dream."

Minako proceeds to get up from her bed, and stretches her arms a little, but she can't help but notice something. She couldn't quite place it, but something was definitely off.

"Huh?" Minako ponders. "Why do I..."

Minako proceeds to take a look at her arms and hands, and sees that they're not their normal, vibrant color, but rather utterly and extremely pale.

"What the..." Minako wonders, she tries to check herself in the mirror, but finds no reflection. It's at this point she begins to freak out. "What's...What's going on!?"

She runs out into the hall, and into the living room.

"Artemis!" She proceeds to yell.

"Uh...Uh...? Wha?...What happened?" Asked Artemis, he proceeds to look at Minako and his eyes widen in shock. "Mi-Minako!"

One look at Minako, and he could tell something was extremely wrong. She was pale...way too pale for a normal human being. Her hair wasn't nearly as vibrantly blond as it usually was. However, the worst of it all was that Minako's eyes were no longer their usual blue, but blood red. He also couldn't help but notice the two bite marks in her neck.

"Minako...do not leave this house, under any circumstances. I'm gonna go get Luna, and the other scouts." Said Artemis.

"Artemis...what's happening? You don't think...

"I hope that it isn't the case. Just stay here, and whatever you do, stay away from both water and sunlight until I get back." Said Artemis. He proceeds to make his way through a pet door that Minako had recently installed.

Minako proceeds to sit down on the couch. She proceeds to cover her face, and starts crying, her entire world spinning out of control. She had thought that creatures like this had only existed in fairy tales and scary movies, but it seems that had all been a large pile of nonsense. Minako didn't want this to happen, and should have transformed the moment she had the chance. But, because of her callousness, she had turned into what many would consider to be a vile beast, known only to spread misery and death instead of love and joy.

Minako had become a vampire.

Comments: Man it's been a while since I've gotten into the writing scene. Hello, names Basiliskman1, and I hope that this first chapter was a pleasant enough read for you. This is technically my second Sailor Moon story, but it's been so long since I've even bothered updating the previous one I figured I might as well start over. So, what did you guys think? I eagerly await your comments and reviews ladies and gentlemen, and I promise to try and upload as regularly as I can. Until next time though, see you next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon" is property of Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha, and Kodansha USA. I do not own any characters, save for the OC characters. Hopefully you'll find this story enjoyable, and have a good day.

Chapter 2

It wasn't long after Artemis left that he came back with Luna and the other senshi. The other four looked on with shock and awe, as if discovering the find of a lifetime. Usagi Tsukino, the leader of the Senshi, and the aforementioned Sailor Moon was the one under most distress about the situation.

"How did this happen?" Asked Usagi, her voice filled with inquiry, and a hint of sadness.

"From what I can remember, someone, or rather, something broke into the household last night, and despite our best efforts, who or whatever that managed to break in got the drop on us...when I woke up...she was like this." Said Artemis, sadly.

"Minako...how do you feel?" Asked Luna, who happens to be a cat similar in appearance to Artemis, only with black fur instead of white.

Minako is silent.

"Mina-chan..." Said Usagi, her dark blue eyes focused on her. She reaches out to try and comfort her.

"Don't bother." Whispered Minako. "She looks up, her red eyes focused on her fellow warriors. "If you want the cold hard truth...I don't...or rather can't...feel anything."

"Physically, or emotionally?" Asked one of the soldiers, with short blue hair, and currently wearing a white school uniform with a blue skirt.

"Physically...it's like...I want to say everything is numb, but there is no feeling of numbness...everything is just...blank." Minako describing her situation. "As for my emotions, I guess you can say I still have those."

"Not a thing?" Asked another one of the young women, her hair brown and tied in a ponytail, with green eyes. "Man...That's gotta be weird."

Minako looks up and gives a mean look towards the young woman in question.

"Well Makoto, considering I'm nothing but a walking corpse, I'd definately say that it is weird. And do you know what other word can be used to describe it? HORRIBLE!" Minako screams at the top of her lungs towards her.

"Hey hey, settle down!" Piped up another young woman, this one with long black hair, and indistinguishable eye color. "There's no need to yell at her like that, she was only making an observation."

Minako lowers her head in shame.

"I'm sorry Makoto, I didn't mean to snap like that." Said Minako.

"It's fine. I guess I should be a bit more sensitive about this situation." Said Makoto. "Ami, what do you have to guage on this?"

The blue haired girl, called Ami is seen pulling out what appears to be a visor like device. She presses a button and it begins to scan her.

"No signs of pulse, blood pressure, or other organic functions aside from the neural pathways." Ami proceeds to convey. "Aside from her central nervous system, she really is nothing more but a walking corpse...No offense."

"None taken." Said Minako.

"Nothing...nothing at all?" Asked Luna. "Can you breath?"

"No." Said Minako. "Because I don't feel the need to do so."

"Have you tried eating anything?" Asked Luna once more.

"I'm not hungry." Minako laments.

"Wow." Usagi says, turning her head, her long strands of hair following her movement. "Not hungry, that really is a sad existence."

"Have you been trying to go near water or sunlight at all?" Asked Luna again.

"I've been trying to avoid it on Artemis' request." Said Minako. "However...there is this base...Instinct I want to say that seems to be telling me to avoid it as well."

"Hm...and those bite marks seem to perfectly line up on her neck as well. Given Ami's analysis, and what you have told me thus far...I'm afraid your suspicion about her being a vampire might be true." Luna laments.

Minako proceeds to groan. "What am I going to do? I can't live like this...I have dreams...aspirations...friends...loved ones."

"Don't worry Minako, we won't let you stay like this, we promise." Said Usagi.

"I just thought of something." Said Artemis. "Luna, do you think it's at all possible for Usagi to heal her with the Silver Crystal?"

"Maybe. Usagi..." Began Luna.

"Already one step ahead of you." Cheered Usagi. She reaches into her bag, and pulls out what appears to be a pink colored holder of some sort. "If the Silver Crystal can purify even the most vile of people, I'm sure vampirism wouldn't be much different."

Usagi begins to open the holder, and almost immediately, Minako proceeds to feel a painful, almost burning sensation ensnare her entire body. She screams in pain and proceeds to smack the holder out of Usagi's hand. The holder lands on the ground, and coming out is a crystal sphere, shining with a brilliant light.

"AAAAHHHH!" Screamed Minako in immense pain. "It burns! IT BURNS! Get that accursed thing away from me!"

"Oh jeez! Minako, calm down!" Said the raven haired girl, who proceeds to restrain her.

Minako doesn't even respond, only yelping and screeching like some sort of wild beast.

"Usagi, put the Silver Crystal back, the reaction she has to it is far too negative!" Said the raven haired girl.

"R-right." Said Usagi, a look of surprise plastered onto her face. She scrambles towards the Silver Crystal and places it back in the container, and swiftly places the holder back into the bag.

At that moment, Minako's entire body proceeds to relax, and proceeds to get into a rhythmic breathing pattern for once.

"My goodness...I don't think I've ever seen such a negative reaction to the Silver Crystal before." Said Luna.

"This is bad...for all we know, prolonged exposure to the Silver Crystal could have fatal results." Said Artemis.

"Gr, what are we supposed to do then if we can't use the Silver Crystal for healing?" Asked Makoto, clearly frustrated at this new discovery.

"Well, if I know my vampire lore correctly, the only other solution we have is to find and destroy the vampire that inflicted the plague on her." Said Ami.

"Well, that shouldn't be too hard. How hard is it to find someone with pale skin and fangs?" Asked Usagi.

"Considering this is Tokyo...more than you'd think." Said Minako.

"Oh, Mina-chan...You gotta stay positive." Said Usagi. "Minako, if there is one thing I can promise you, it's that you won't be a vampire long. I swear I'll put body, mind and soul into finding whoever did this and make them pay."

Minako is silent for a few seconds before giving a slight smile. "Thanks Usagi-chan...you always did know how to put a smile on my face."

Usagi gives a comforting smile, and stands up. "It's almost 7 o clock now...it'll be dark soon."

"Are you saying we start searching tonight then?" Asked Makoto.

"Well, we don't necessarily have to...Rei, you can let go of her now." Said Usagi.

The raven haired young lady, now revealed to be Rei, sees what she's doing. "Oh, of course." Rei proceeds to let go.

"Thank you." Said Minako dryly. She proceeds to stand up and starts heading to the doorway.

"Minako, where do you think you're going?" Asked Artemis.

"I'm gonna go help my teammates of course, why do you ask?" Said Minako simply

"Absolutely not!" Said Luna.

"Well, why not?" Asked Minako.

"For one thing, the sun is still out, so chances are you'll be reduced to an ash pile within seconds. Secondly, well...it's probably for the better that you let the others handle this." Said Artemis.

"Huh? Why?" Asked Minako.

"Well, given your condition, chances are you'll either attack your fellow Senshi, or worse, attack innocent people!" Said Artemis.

"But...I'd never do that!" Said Minako.

"You wouldn't do that beforehand...but now...I'm sorry Minako...but from what I've heard about vampires, they have no qualms about attacking anybody or anything. It's in their nature to sap people's blood like leeches." Said Artemis.

"Artemis has a point, Sailor Venus, we know you'd personally never attack someone that didn't deserve it, but if you're sporting a plague that's been known to take lives...that's a risk we can't afford." Said Luna. "As much as it pains me to do this, you are not allowed to leave this household until the situation is taken care of."

"No..." Sobbed Minako.

"I'm sorry Minako, it has to be done. Hand over your pen." Said Luna.

Minako just stands there for a few seconds before closing and shaking her fist, before finally relenting. She reaches into her pocket and pulls out an orange pen like device and places it on the ground. Luna proceeds to grab it with her mouth, and throws it towards Usagi, who catches it.

"Now, don't act as if this is permanent, you will recieve your Transformation Pen back when this whole situation blows over." Said Luna.

"I know..." Said Minako. "Just...make it quick, OK...I hate being delegated to the sidelines."

"Don't worry Minako, with all of us working together, we'll find and cream the punk that did this to you in no time at all!" Said Makoto.

"Makoto's right, come on, we're going on a vampire hunt!" Said Usagi.

Ami and Rei proceed to nod their heads, and rush out the door along the other 2, Luna and Artemis slowly following behind. Artemis turns to Minako.

"Again, sorry we have to do this to you." Said Artemis.

"It's...It's fine. Just be careful out there, OK?" Said Minako sweetly.

Artemis nods his head, and walks out, Minako slowly shutting the door. She sits back on the couch and sighs.

Meanwhile, somewhere in the outskirts of town, the sun is shown descending into the horizon, soon to have it's counterpart, the moon rise up and blanket the sky with night. Suddenly, as the sun descends into the horizon, what appears to be a large, regal looking mansion appears to pop out from the shadows. The mansion is black in color, with large arching towers on the sides, resembling something you'd see in a European castle of some sort.

The inside of the mansion appears to be nothing but dark rooms and hallways, and there are many staircases leading both up and down towards multiple other rooms, making it seem overly complex to those not attuned to the mansions layout. Down one of the stairways is a room encloaked in complete and total darkness, save for one flame alight on a candle stick. Approaching the flame of the candle, we see a tall, stocky man, bald, and wearing sunglasses, as well as a black butler uniform. He has pale skin, and his hands are fitted with sharp claws. With a motion of two fingers, he puts the flame out, enveloping the room in complete darkness.

"The sun has gone down once more...The time to feast on the blood of the living has come again, at last." Called out the voice of the man. Multiple red glowing eyes proceed to open, and glow in the darkness.

"Heh heh ha ha ha ha ha! Yeeeeeesssss!" Called out another voice, this one deranged and unhinged compared to the mans calm but cold tone. "It begins..."

In another part of town, we find a small meat shop of some sort. Inside, we see a man wrapped in all white attire, with an apron on. Someone proceeds to walk in, a young woman with brown hair and wearing a pink work outfit.

"Excuse me sir, I'd like to make a purchase." Said the woman.

"Hm? Ah yes? Tell me what strikes your fancy." Said the man, turning around. The man proceeds to stare at the woman with what appear to be red eyes.

"Uh, a steak would do me just fine, I'm preparing a meal for my fiance tonight, and I want to make it special." Said the woman.

"Ah, we just got a new shipment of steaks in today. Come with me, and I'll help you pick a proper meal." Said the deli owner.

"Oh...well...that's rather unconventional...but alright." Said the woman. She proceeds to make her way to the other side of the desk. "Uh...where exactly is the freezer?" Asked the woman?

"Past that door, I'll be with you momentarily." Said the man.

"Alright." Said the woman, who proceeds to make her way to through the doorway. The deli owner proceeds to grab a hold of a butcher knife and makes his way after her.

The woman proceeds to look around the freezer, finding it to be mostly empty.

"Uh...sir...I don't see any meat in here." Said the woman. The shadow of the man looms behind her.

"What are you talking about, I'm looking at a fine piece of meat right now." Said the deli owner. He dons an evil grin, and raises the butcher knife.

The woman turns around and gasps. "AAAAHHHH!"

"HISSSS" Hissed the man before chopping the knife down.

Comments: Well, that went from 0 to 100 almost immediately. So yeah, sad to say that Minako Aino isn't gonna be fulfilling any Senshi duties for a while, so I immediately apologize to Sailor Venus fans everywhere. But who knows, maybe the changed dynamic will make the story more interesting. As it turns out, it isn't just one vampire on the loose, but rather a large group of them. Will our other heroes be able to fight off these odds? Maybe. Then again, who knows. Thank you so much for reading this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave your comments and reviews, and I will see you all next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon" is property of Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha, and Kodansha USA. I do not own any characters, save for the OC characters. Hopefully you'll find this story enjoyable, and have a good day.

Chapter 3

Minako is seen sitting down at her couch, watching television. On screen is a news anchor delivering news of the recent disappearances going on around Tokyo.

"As noted here, 10 percent of the city's population has disappeared over night. The cause of this is unknown, and no doubt, a cause of concern against family, friends and colleagues associated with the assorted cases. Police are constantly on the scene, searching every inch of the city to find the missing people. Mass kidnapping has been considered the possibility, and authorities are researching how such an act can be carried out as efficiently as it's theorized." Said the News Anchor.

"This isn't right." Thought Minako to herself. "I shouldn't be just sitting here and watching TV. I should be out there helping out my teammates...This whole vampire thing is beginning to become more dreadful by the second."

Minako proceeds to turn the television off, and takes a look outside.

"The freak that did this to me could be anywhere..." Said Minako to herself. All of a sudden, something catches her eye. She walks over to what appears to be a drawer, and sitting at the side is a photograph of Usagi, Ami, Rei, Makoto and Minako herself posing and smiling.

"Ah...What am I talking about? I need to stay faithful in my friends. If I don't believe they can help me out of this, I really deserve to be dead." Thought Minako to herself with a smile.

"Minako..." A voice calls out.

Minako lets out a small scream, as she proceeds to look around. As far as she's concerned, nobody else is in the house with her.

"Whose there?" Minako calls out. "Show yourself!"

All of a sudden, Minako proceeds to gain a strange feeling, it's as if it were some sort of bestial instinct. At that moment, her mouth proceeds to feel as dry as a desert, and her entire body goes into mass pain. Minako screams in pain and falls to the floor in weakness.

"The night has fallen. As a child of the night, you must feed if you are to live." The voice called out again.

"Listen...whoever you are..." Minako says in defiance. "I am not like you...nor am I going to reduce myself...to your monsters level."

"Oh?" Inquired the voice. "Tell me...how long do you think you can bear this pain? Because as long as a single drop doesn't meet your tongue...Well...let's just say that things are gonna get messy whether you want it to or not."

Minako growls, both anger and pain ever so apparent.

"Come on...the night is young." Said the voice.

Suddenly, the door proceeds to open by itself.

"One drop won't kill you." Said the voice again.

Minako proceeds to groan in pain, and proceeds to make her way to a wall.

"Never..." Minako defiantly states.

"Suit yourself." Said the voice. "I can't force you to do what's natural of you. Ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

Minako howls again in pain, going into the fetal position on the floor. Her entire body vibrating with intense pain.

Meanwhile, out in the streets, the other four young women are seen prowling the streets, Luna and Artemis along with them.

"So...what else do we know about vampires?" Asked Usagi.

"Did you seriously just ask that question?" Asked Rei, a hint of annoyance ever apparent in her tone of voice.

"Well, we know that vampires can't stand sunlight or water." Began Ami. "They only come out at night."

"Also don't take garlic or holy water too well." Said Makoto simply.

"Oh yeah." Said Usagi. "I never got why vampires hated garlic, do they just not like the smell of it that much?"

"Some cultures believed that garlic holds incredible healing power." Said Luna.

"That would explain why Minako reacted the way she did when confronted with the Silver Crystal. Healing and holy power drives vampires nuts." Said Artemis.

"That's a shame, it would be much easier if we could use the Silver Crystal." Said Rei, sorrow ever present.

"Yeah...That poor girl...I hate to have had to see her like that." Said Usagi.

"I think we all do, Usagi-chan." Said Ami.

The girls continue to walk down the street, and soon some of the streets begin to become unfamiliar.

"Uh...anyone else getting the feeling we're lost?" Asked Makoto.

"Now that you mention it...these do seem a bit unfamiliar." Said Rei.

"Wait a minute, we're lost?" Asked Usagi. "At night, in the middle of a vampire hunt? For all we know the vampire could be right on top of us, and we'd all be caught unaware."

"Everybody stay calm, I'm sure we can find our ways home no problem." Said Artemis.

"What makes you so confident?" Asked Usagi.

"We're cats Usagi, we kinda have a knack for finding our ways back home." Said Luna.

"Oh, yeah. Cats can do that, can't they?" Asked Usagi rather sheepishly.

"Huh?" Asked Ami.

"What is it?" Rei asking Ami.

"You know, we've been walking the streets for about 2 hours now, it's almost 9:30." Said Ami.

"What's your point?" Asked Makoto.

"Well, correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't bistros or delis supposed to be closed at this hour?" Asked Ami, pointing to a nearby meat shop.

"Di-did you say deli?" Asked Usagi, a look of hunger encompassing her face.

"Yeah, there's a deli right over there, shouldn't it be closed right about now?" Asked Ami. She recieves no answer. "Usagi?"

"Uh...Ami..." Rei proceeds to point sheepishly. In the spot where Usagi was standing is but a cartoonish outline of her, the real Usagi is seen running towards the deli.

"Gah! Usagi, get back here!" Yelled Rei, now proceeding to run after her.

"Oh boy." Said Makoto.

Ami, Artemis and Luna just proceed to sigh.

Inside the deli, we see it's owner. His back is turned to the door, and from can be seen, he is seen licking blood from the knife. The man moans in pleasure from licking the knife. Suddenly, he hears the door opening behind him, and immediately turns and hides the knife behind his back.

"Ah, hello. How can I help you young lady?" Asked the deli owner, sweat dropping down his forehead.

"Hello sir, I'd like to purchase the finest piece of meat you..." Said Usagi, before she could even finish her sentence, Rei comes in and clocks Usagi over the head. "AHA!"

"Idiot! Can't you see we're in the middle of a mission right now!?" Yelled Rei.

"I can't help it, Rei, I skipped dinner." Said Usagi, tears comedically forming from her eyes.

"Oh ho ho, this night is being too good to me. I got two more blood sacks right at my doorstep!" The deli owner proudly thinks to himself. He proceeds to speak. "Ladies, ladies, calm down."

"Huh?" Both Usagi and Rei.

"Listen, I can assure you that serving the two of you won't take much time. In fact, I just unloaded a fresh roast beef in the back. I can cut it up for the two of you, make some sandwiches, and send you out free of charge!" Said the deli owner.

"Wow, really?" Asked Usagi.

"Trust me, I'm a butcher. Come with me past this doorway, and you'll be out of here in no time." Said the deli owner.

"Please Rei, he said we'll be out of here in no time." Said Usagi, giving the puppy dog look.

"Ugh, fine. Let's make this quick." Said Rei.

"Right this way." Said the deli owner.

Usagi proceeds to make her way through the doorway, Rei following behind. The deli owner gives an evil look as he proceeds to lick the remaining blood off his knife. "Show time." He proceeds to say to himself.

Inside the freezer, Usagi is seen excitedly looking through the whole room in desperate search for meat. Rei is seen looking around, being remotely suspicious.

"Meat, meat, meat, meat!" Said Usagi happily.

"Something about this seems...off." Said Rei.

"What do you mean?" Asked the deli owner, closing the door behind him.

"You know...for a deli, there's not a lot of..." Before Rei can finish her sentence, the shadow of the deli owner shrouds her, and Rei turns around and gasps.

"Meat?" Asked the deli owner. "Hm hm hm. My dear, in this deli. YOU ARE THE MEAT!"

The deli owner proceeds to slash the knife towards Rei, who immediately blocks it.

"Usagi, help!" Yelled Rei.

"Huh? Rei!" Yelled Usagi. She proceeds to run towards them and proceeds to roundhouse kick the deli owner in his ribs.

"Ugh!" Grunted the deli owner in pain, and grunts in pain as Rei kicks him to the doorway.

"What are you doing!?" Asked Usagi.

"Well well, you two girls definately have more reflexes than the last meal I had. Ha ha ha ha! The deli owner laughs. "Of course, that's not gonna help you for long."

Suddenly, the deli owner's eyes become black, with red irises. His fangs become much more visible, and his skin turns a light purple. His fingernails are replaced with black, beast like claws, and the butcher knife in his possession grows to be the size of a broadsword.

"HISSS" The vampire deli owner proceeds to hiss.

"Gah! An actual vampire!" Yelled Usagi in shock.

"How observant you are, time to die!" Yelled the deli owner, he picks up his large butcher knife and tries to slice them, only for Rei to slap a rectangular piece of paper onto the vampire's forehead, making him stop completely.

"Usagi, now's not the time to be afraid, for all we know, this could be the vampire that got Minako." Said Rei.

"You're right." Said Usagi, her voice now filled with determination. She reaches for her Pen, as does Rei.

"Moon/Mars Power Make Up!" Yelled both Usagi and Rei in unison. In a stunning display of light and fire, their clothes begin to change, and symbols appear on their foreheads, soon covered with tiaras. Their average clothes are replaced with white sailor uniforms, with a blue and red skirt respectively.

The rectangular paper proceeds to combust itself on the vampire deli owners forehead. He finds himself able to move, and immediately slaps his forehead in pain. "GYAH! What was that? Huh?"

"Vile creature of darkness, you will pay dearly for what you did to our friend. Standing before you are two warriors of justice." Said Usagi, in her transformed state.

"Yes, with holy fire, I will see to it that you will pay for your crimes. I am Sailor Mars!" Yelled Rei, now going by her senshi title.

"And I am Sailor Moon, in the name of the moon, you will be punished!" Said Sailor Moon.

"GR! So...you two are just full of surprises huh? And what do you expect to do with me wearing uniforms as tacky like that?"

"This! HAH!" Yelled Rei, releasing a stream of fire towards the vampire deli owner.

"OH CRAP!" Yelled the vampire deli owner in surprise.

Meanwhile, back outside, Ami, Makoto, Luna and Artemis are still waiting.

"I wonder what's taking them so long." Said Makoto.

Almost immediately, the front of the deli shop proceeds to go up in a fiery explosion.

BOOM!

"What the!?" Asked Makoto.

"Let's hurry!" Said Luna.

"Right." Ami proceeds to say, all of them rushing towards the scene.

Back at the front of the deli, the vampire deli owner is seen struggling to put the flames out on his shirt. He proceeds to rip it to shreds, and throws the fiery remains on the ground. Sailor Moon and Mars immediately coming out.

"What are you two doing!?" Asked Artemis.

"Don't be fooled, this person is a vampire!" Said Sailor Mars. "Transform, quick!"

"Uh, alright. Mercury Power Make Up!" Yelled Ami, taking out her transformation pen.

"Jupiter Power Make Up!" Yelled Makoto.

Soon, the two young girls proceed to go through a process similar to the ones Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars did while transforming. Makoto proceeds to have bolts of lightning flare out as she transforms, as mist and bubbles form around Ami. After a few more seconds, the two are in their Senshi attire.

"Warrior of lightning and punisher of evil, I am Sailor Jupiter!" Yelled Makoto, donning her Senshi identity.

"And I am Sailor Mercury!" Yelled Ami, now in her Senshi form.

"What? There are more of you? How annoying!" Said the vampire deli owner.

"You monster, you're gonna pay for what you did to our friend Minako!" Said Sailor Jupiter.

"Who? I don't know who you idiots are talking about. For all you know, that could have been any vampire running around the city!" Said the vampire deli owner.

"Any vampire...You mean there's more of them!?" Asked Sailor Moon.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Idiots. There are more than you can imagine, and even now as we speak, they're all hunting down you pathetic humans like wolves." Said the vampire deli owner. "We're taking over the city, and then spreading out to the next area, until the entire world is filled with our ranks!"

"Good luck, because we're not about to let that happen!" Said Sailor Moon.

"Heh heh heh, you think the four of you can stand up to all of us? You're crazy!" Said the vampire deli owner. He picks up his large butcher knife, which proceeds to glow blue. "Besides, you're not even powerful enough to defeat a minor spawn like me!"

The vampire proceeds to slash the knife twice, creating an x shaped shockwave slash. The attack moves towards Moon and Mars respectively, who dodge out of the way of the attack.

"I think I'll cook the two of you!" Said the vampire deli owner, who proceeds to shoot a fireball out of his mouth towards Sailor Jupiter and Mercury. Both senshi jump out of the way, Artemis and Luna barely getting out of there themselves as part of the road goes up in an explosion.

"Wait, we don't want to hurt you!" Said Sailor Moon.

"Well, that's a shame, because the only way I'm getting fed is by dining on all your sweet, sweet blood!" Said the vampire deli owner.

"This confrontation doesn't have to end in violence, I can feel that you're suffering. Please, let me help you." Said Sailor Moon.

"Suffering? Help? Ha! Is that what you think is going on with me? Man you're dumb." Said the vampire deli owner.

"Huh?" Asked Sailor Moon.

"Fool, do you think I'm this way against my own will? I became a vampire on my own volition! I want nothing to do with the human race! All of you deserve to die!" Said the vampire deli owner.

"How could you say that?" Asked Sailor Moon.

"Don't ask stupid questions! HAH!" Yelled the vampire deli owner. He lifts up one of his hands, and his claws glow blue. He proceeds to swipe the hand through the air, creating more sonic slashes which begin to lock in on all the Senshi.

"Look out you guys!" Yelled Artemis.

The four senshi try their best to dodge the sonic slashes, however, Usagi manages to get cut by one of them, and yelps in pain. She checks her arm and sees that it's bleeding.

"Sailor Moon!" Sailor Jupiter, Mars, and Mercury all yell out.

"HISS" Hissed the vampire deli owner. "TIME TO EAT!" The vampire proceeds to make his way towards her, only to feel a sharp pain across his hand. "GYAH!"

"Huh?" Asked Sailor Moon, she proceeds to look up, and sees a young looking man, wearing a top hat, a white face mask, a black suit and cape. "Tuxedo Kamen!"

"What!?" Asked the vampire deli owner.

"Sailor Moon, use the Silver Crystal, quickly!" Said the man, titled Tuxedo Kamen.

"Silver what now?" Asked the vampire deli owner.

"But...Tuxedo Kamen, if I use it, he'll be in immense pain!" Said Sailor Moon.

"Sailor Moon, this man voluntarily gave up his humanity, there is no reasoning with a monster as vile as this." Said Tuxedo Kamen. "If you let it go, it'll make shop somewhere else, and carve up more innocent people to satisfy it's own bloodlust."

"How do you...? GR! DIE!" Yelled the vampire deli owner. It proceeds to use it's knife to attack again, slicing the streetlight Tuxedo Kamen is standing on in half.

Tuxedo Kamen proceeds to jump out of harms way, as the streetlight crashes to the ground.

"Alright. Creature of darkness, it's time for you to pay for your crimes!" Said Sailor Moon. She lifts up the holder containing the Silver Crystal within, and opens it, it's shining light piercing through the dark street.

The vampire deli owner begins to feel a strong burning sensation across his entire body, as the entire backside bursts into holy fire.

"GYAAAH!" Yelled the vampire deli owner in agony.

Suddenly, Sailor Moon proceeds to get a mental image of what this man was like before becoming a vampire. As it turns out, the man had a similar shtick going for him beforehand, having a meat shop whom he would sell to customers. The image proceeds to show how cruel of a man he was, showing that he'd lure women to the back and murder them in cold blood.

"Y-you really are a monster!" Said Sailor Moon. "Suffer for the crimes you've committed!"

The Silver Crystal shines with holy light, as if passing judgement on the vampire deli owner. Soon the whole vampire's body bursts into flames, screaming in anguish as his flesh and bones are reduced to mere ash.

"Nice work Sailor Moon, you got the vampire!" Said Sailor Jupiter.

"Yeah...but it wasn't the one that got Minako though." Said Sailor Moon.

"What? Asked Sailor Mercury.

"How do you know?" Asked Sailor Mars.

"Call it a gut feeling." Said Sailor Moon. "Sigh, I think we've done all we could for tonight, let's pick this up again tomorrow."

"Agreed, it is getting pretty late." Said Sailor Mars. "Although, we should probably check and see how Minako's doing before retiring."

"Right, come on, let's go!" Said Sailor Moon.

The 4 senshi proceed to start making their way back to Minako's house, the street having not to worry about one more monster roaming the streets.

Comments: Now, I know what you're thinking. "Destroying the vampire was a bit harsh, don't you think, seems a bit out of character for Usagi." And, you're totally right. However, it's not Usagi whose passing judgement on the vampires, but the Silver Crystal itself is acting as judge jury and executioner in this case. It's probably not a thing that's gonna come up much, but I thought I'd just clarify just to be safe. But yeah, it seems that plot moves ever so slowly. The senshi defeated a vampire serial killer, and it seems Minako is finding out more about the drawbacks of being a vampire. Will she succumb to temptation, or be able to resist it? Who knows, we're gonna have to read the next chapter in order to find out. Thank you guys so much for reading this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave your comments and reviews, as I love to hear you guys feedback, and as always, I will see you next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon" is property of Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha, and Kodansha USA. I do not own any characters, save for the OC characters. Hopefully you'll find this story enjoyable, and have a good day.

Chapter 4

On the floor, Minako is seen shaking, no doubt enduring excrutiating amounts of pain. She screams out, her head feeling as if it were about to burst.

"Oh...Come on...You're stronger than this." Thought Minako to herself. "You've experienced the worst type of pain, and you've always pulled through...You can't just throw all that conviction away!"

Minako proceeds to start rolling, screaming out in agony once more.

"Oooohhhh..." Minako proceeds to moan. "I can't...give in...I just...can't!"

"You must feed..." Called out the voice once more. "It is the only way you will make the pain stop."

"No!" Minako uttered with determination.

"Like I said, you're going to feed, whether you want to or not." Said the voice again, rather calmly. "It's only a matter of time."

Minako screams out one more time.

"In fact, it wouldn't surprise me if you bit the next person that came through your doorway." Said the voice. "Hell, that one with the long strands of blond hair probably wouldn't mind it."

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Roared Minako with fury.

Outside, we see the other Senshi, now back in their civilian forms walking towards the doorway. They all proceed to hear her roar in anger, and proceed to book it towards the doorway.

"Minako, are you alright!?" Asked Artemis. His eyes widen in shock when he sees Minako thrashing violently across the household.

"Minako!" Yelled Usagi, she begins walking towards her.

"Don't get near me!" She proceeds to yell, once again crashing to the ground, her entire body pulsating in agony.

"Oh man, it's worse than we thought, the plague is taking it's toll on her this soon." Said Luna.

"AAAHHH!" Screamed Minako once more, her entire body convulsing violently.

"We've got to do something, I can't stand to see her in this much pain!" Said Usagi.

"Call an ambulance!" Said Makoto.

"Are you crazy!?" Asked Artemis. "We can't afford for her to leave the household, chances are she'll attack someone out of crazy bloodlust!"

"Well, what are we supposed to do, watch her suffer!?" Yelled Rei.

"HEEEEEELP! MEEEEEEE!" Yelled Minako again.

"WE'RE TRYING TO!" Everyone else proceeds to yell.

Minako's body proceeds to thrash in pain, rolling across the floor.

"Ami, you're smart! There's gotta be a way to make her pain stop!" Said Usagi.

"W-well...The only solution I can think of to stop it is to give her blood." Said Ami.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Yelled Minako.

"Mina-chan!" Yelled Usagi.

"I can't drink blood...I don't want to...AAAHHH!" Screamed Minako in pain.

"Really now?" Asked the voice again. "Your friends are practically offering to stop your pain, and you reject them? You really are stubborn, aren't you?"

"You're bearing far too much pain. We can't stand to see you like this." Said Usagi.

"And I can't stand the thought of having to drink any of your blood! I'm not one of those monsters...I don't want to...AAAHHH!" Screamed Minako once more.

"OK, that's it." Said Rei, she proceeds to head into the kitchen, reaches into one of the drawers and takes out a knife.

"REI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Screamed Minako!

"Saving your life!" Yelled Rei, she proceeds to take out a small glass, and takes the knife to her arm. She slits it, and blood begins to ooze out slowly. Rei slightly gasps in pain, and proceeds to start to squeeze the wound, causing the blood to drip into the cup.

Minako proceeds to watch the blood slowly drip down from Rei's arm into the glass, and her eyes begin to glow red. She lets out a low hiss, as her eyes begin to turn black.

"R-Rei...I told you..." Minako said slowly, her voice now a lot more calm and cold then it was before.

"Mina...Mina-chan?" Asked Usagi.

"Out of my way!" Minako proceeds to yell, proceeding to grab Usagi and throwing her to the wall.

"AH!" Screamed Usagi in pain.

"Usagi!" Yelled Makoto.

"Minako, stop!" Yelled Artemis.

Minako proceeds to ignore him, and immediately rushes towards the kitchen. Rei proceeds to look up and gasps.

"Aaah..." Moaned Minako with what appeared to be anticipation. "I warned you Rei, now you're gonna pay the price!" She starts to charge towards her, only for Makoto to come up from behind and put her in a headlock.

"No you don't!" Makoto proceeds to utter, holding Minako in place. "Rei, bring the glass over here, now."

"LET ME GO!" Yelled Minako at the top of her lungs! "LET ME GO! LET ME GO! LET ME GO!"

"Hurry! I don't know if I can hold her for much longer!" Yelled Makoto.

"R-right." Said Rei. She slowly brings the glass over to Minako, her eyes glowing with anticipation. Her canines literally start to transform into fangs as the cup reaches towards her mouth.

"Hisss" Minako lets out a shrill hiss as she proceeds to put her lips into the cup, she begins to slurp the blood down. Rei raises the glass, causing all of it to go down Minako's mouth. Minako lets out a deep breath, the pain that was tormenting Minako proceeds to die down.

"There, better?" Asked Rei.

"Yeah...You...might want to cover that." Said Minako.

"R-right." Said Rei. She proceeds to storm past both Makoto and Minako.

"You can let go of me now." Said Minako.

"Alright." Said Makoto, proceeding to get Minako out of the headlock. Minako slowly gets back to the couch, and puts her head down.

"M-Mina-chan?" Asked Usagi concerningly.

"I'm fine...I...I'd like to be alone now." Said Minako.

"Are you sure?" Asked Usagi.

"Yes, please...all of you, leave." Said Minako.

"Are you going to be alright?" Asked Ami.

"I'm fine! Now leave me alone! All of you!" Said Minako, getting audibly annoyed at this point.

"Alright. Come on Rei, we're getting out of here." Said Makoto.

Rei proceeds to come out of the bathroom, her wound securely bandaged.

"I'm...sorry Minako...I just couldn't bear to see you in that much pain." Said Rei, sorrowfully.

"...I know." Said Minako. "Just...please..."

"Alright." Said Rei, she proceeds to make her way to the doorway, Usagi and Ami following behind. They proceed to shut the door. Artemis jumps up onto the couch with Minako.

"Minako..." Artemis began.

"You too Artemis." Said Minako.

Artemis' ears proceed to droop down, he jumps off the couch and heads into the bedroom.

"Hm hm hm hm, what did I tell you? See how much better you feel, this is your destiny." The voice calls out again.

"Shut up." Said Minako angrily.

"Hmph, whatever, my point is proven anyway. Hope to see you fully indulge in your new nature, "hero". Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" The voice laughs, trailing off.

Minako proceeds to get up, and proceeds to head towards the kitchen. She picks up the glass that was once filled with blood. After a few seconds she proceeds to growl and throws the glass towards the wall.

Artemis hears a loud crash outside, and proceeds to sigh.

"I'm sorry this had to happen to you Minako...I really am." Thought Artemis to himself, sadly.

Comments: Aaaaand because Rei bloodletted this story now has an M rating, I probably should have given the story an M rating in the first place, but apparently I'm too dumb to have even thought that a story as dark as this could pass with a T. Oh well, I'm not complaining, I probably should have been more careful in the first place. So yeah, needless to say this was a messed up chapter, and will probably get even more messed up as time goes on. At least Minako is no longer in pain...for now. Anywho, thank you guys so much for reading this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a comment and review, as I love to hear feedback from you guys, and I will see you all next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon" is property of Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha, and Kodansha USA. I do not own any characters, save for the OC characters. Hopefully you'll find this story enjoyable, and have a good day.

Chapter 5

Back at the dark mansion, the sounds of moaning and groaning are heard from within. The interior of the mansion is much more active now, with several people, all of which can be assumed to be vampires are seen crowding the halls.

Inside one of the many rooms, we see the same stocky man using a telephone.

"Yes...what happened to Trussardi was truly unfortunate." The man proceeds to say. He stands and listens for a few more seconds. "No, I assure you we can handle the situation at hand. Besides, what's one compared the potential thousands we have running around the city, and dwelling within the confines of the mansion."

The room is silent for a few more moments.

"I see...We shall see to it that the problem is dealt with." Said the man. "Good bye sir." He proceeds to hang up the phone.

"Who was that, Higgs?" Asked a man, sporting the deranged voice from earlier. From what can be seen in the shadows, he appears to be wearing a red shirt, and long pants, and a hint of red hair.

"That was our boss. He called to inform us that one of your enforcers was slain earlier tonight." Said the man, now called Higgs. "Needless to say, he isn't very pleased by your men's sloppiness."

"Ah shit." The man proceeds to say. "This always seems to happen everytime we go to a new territory."

"We need to deal with this Valkner, and quickly. The boss won't take immediate action, but if our enforcers keep turning to ash, he'll have no choice but to come down here." Higgs says with a hint of fear in his voice.

"Well, I'm sure some of the other spawn under my league can handle these punks with little to no difficulty, so let me just..." Said Valkner.

"Charging in recklessly is only going to make our situation worse, Valkner!" Said Higgs. "Your brutes aren't going to cut it. Something like this needs a more...sophisticated touch."

"Are you referring to those tortured meat sacks that you've been experimenting on? What good will they do?" Asked Valkner skeptically.

"The day is upon us, come next night, I'll show you just how efficient my "meat sacks" as you call them can be." Said Higgs, his eyes glowing red beneath his sunglasses.

Time proceeds to pass over the mansion, the moon proceeds to go down, and the sun proceeds to come up, shining brilliantly like a diamond in the sky. The dark mansion proceeds to disappear without a trace in it's brilliant light.

Meanwhile, at a distant apartment complex, we see a young man with short black hair and blue eyes making himself what appears to be tea. The young man is currently wearing a white buttoned shirt, and long blue pants. He pours the tea into a cup, grabs it and takes a sip. He proceeds to walk out of his kitchen, into his living room, and sits down at his solitary couch. He grabs a tv remote, and proceeds to turn the television on.

"This is Tokyo News Television, thank you for tuning in. Telling todays news story is our trusted anchor, Kyo Tamada." Said the announcer. Immediately, a man wearing a blue suit and red tie, with short brown hair and brown eyes, wearing glasses comes on screen.

"Thank you, and good morning folks, this is news anchor Kyo Tamada giving you todays report. To begin, some of the victims of the recent disappearances have been found, mysteriously drained of blood, and with two strange bite marks found in the neck. Medical staff have moved victims to the nearest medical hospitals, and are currently taking care of the victims now as we speak." Kyo Tamada says with a serious tone.

"Let's just hope that those doctors put them in dark rooms, they won't be able to handle the sunlight." The young man thinks to himself.

"Many civilians have reported the cause of this being the mythic creatures known as vampires, and while the authorities claim it to be mere superstition, they aren't crossing out the possibility of this type of work being done by some sort of cult." Kyo Tamada continues to elaborate. "With that said, the authorities have issued a warning to all citizens at Tokyo to be careful walking the streets at night, and to lock all doors and windows before going to sleep."

At that moment, the young man proceeds to hear a knock at his door.

"Who is it?" The young man proceeds to shout.

"Usako!" Called out Usagi's voice.

The young man proceeds to get up from the couch and proceeds to make his way to the door and opens it. He gives a warm smile to Usagi.

"Usako, glad you could make it." Said the young man.

"Mamo-chan, I came as soon as you called." Said Usagi, sadness apparent in her voice.

"You seem distressed." Said the young man, Mamoru. "What's wrong?"

"It's something that happened last night...Don't worry about it." Said Usagi.

"I didn't see Sailor Venus last night...is that what's troubling you?" Asked Mamoru concernedly.

"Heh, you can read me like a book." Said Usagi with a weak smile.

"What happened? Please tell me." Said Mamoru in a comforting tone.

"...Minako was bit." Said Usagi sorrowfully. Mamoru proceeds to tighten his eyes.

"...That's what I was afraid of." Said Mamoru. "When did it happen?"

"As far as I'm aware, yesteday." Said Usagi. "You wouldn't believe how...violently she's taken the change. She was in so much pain last night, it...it..."

"Hey hey, easy easy. If it brings you pain to talk about it, then..." Said Mamoru, reaching his arm out for Usagi.

"N-no...It's fine." Said Usagi.

"Come in, come in, we can discuss the details over tea." Said Mamoru.

Usagi just nods her head and walks in.

Mamoru heads into the kitchen, and pours more tea from the pot into yet another cup. He places it at the table, and Usagi gently picks the glass up and sips.

"So you mentioned that she was in pain?" Asked Mamoru.

"It was mostly emotional turmoil at first. I tried to use the Silver Crystal to heal her affliction, but her reaction to it was negative, so she whacked it out of my hands." Said Usagi.

"Well, I don't mean to come across as blunt, but holy objects do tend to hurt vampires more than actually healing them." Said Mamoru. "So her reacting that negatively doesn't surprise me."

"So, me and the other girls figured the only way to cure her affliction was to go out and destroy the vampire that caused her to turn. We encountered one, as you know, and we destroyed it. When we came back, Minako was in a lot of physical pain. We didn't know what to do, so Rei took a knife and..." Said Usagi.

"Wait, you didn't actually feed her blood, did you?" Asked Mamoru, his eyes widening.

"She was in a lot of pain Mamo-chan! We figured if we fed her, the pain would stop...which it did." Said Usagi. "She...wasn't very happy about that."

"Usagi, I know you and your friends had only good intentions for Minako...but you really shouldn't have done that." Said Mamoru in a serious tone. "You've eased her pain, but you've also reinforced her newfound vampiric tendencies. Whether she wants to or not, she's gonna crave for more. It's comparable to a drug addiction."

"We should have just called the hospital, but Artemis didn't want to risk Minako attacking any of the medical staff." Said Usagi. "We had no other choice Mamo-chan."

"Look, it's alright Usagi. You and your friends did what they thought was best at the moment. Chances are I probably would have done the same thing if it were my call." Said Mamoru, reassuringly.

"Mamo-chan..." Usagi said weakly.

Mamoru gets up from his chair and places a hand on Usagi's cheek.

"It's going to be okay, Usako. We'll get through this. You, me, and the other Senshi will pull through. We always do." Said Mamoru comfortingly.

"...Thanks Mamo-chan. You always know what to say." Said Usagi. She proceeds to embrace him, Mamoru returning the embrace. The two proceed to look at each other for a moment, before kissing one another.

Back at Minako's apartment, we see that Minako herself is seen sleeping in some dark corner of the household. Her eyes are straining, and she keeps turning her head back and forth.

All of a sudden, the space around Minako proceeds to start and warp itself until it becomes nothing more than a dark void. Minako proceeds to open her eyes, and stands up.

"W-where am I?" Asked Minako.

"Minako..." A voice proceeds to call out.

"Wh-whose there?" Asked Minako.

Suddenly, the void begins to flash with more vibrant, but still dark colors, a loud scream is heard as the void begins to settle.

"U-Usagi!" Yelled Minako. She proceeds to start running deeper and deeper into the chaotic void, as the screams proceed to grow louder and more pained with each passing second. "Usagi! I'm coming!"

Minako proceeds to keep running, and soon she hears another scream, this one sounding more masculine, albeit high pitched. Unlike the previous screams, these ones seem more continuous in nature, and grow louder with each passing second. Minako turns around and sees what appears to be a skull rush towards her.

"AAAAHHH!" Screamed the skull. Suddenly, Minako's vision cuts to black, and nothing save for pure silence endures for more than a few seconds.

"W-what happened?" Asked Minako in confusion.

"Mina-chan! Mina-chan help me!" Called out Usagi's voice. Minako turns around, and sees Usagi running towards her.

"Usagi!" Yelled Minako.

As Usagi runs towards her, several monstrous creatures with bald heads, distorted ears, red eyes and fangs proceed to sorround her.

"HISSS" Each one of the vampiric looking monsters proceed to hiss as they slowly close in on Usagi.

"Stay away from her! Mercury Power Make Up!" Yelled Minako. She begins to swirl around, and become shrouded in a brilliant light. The vampires turn towards her, and begin to hiss at her. A few seconds later, and Minako is seen in a white dress with an orange sailor fuku, with a tiara on her forehead. "I am Sailor Venus, Guardian of Love! If you're going to attack anyone, it's gonna be me!"

At that moment, the vampires proceed to charge towards her.

Minako, or rather Sailor Venus proceeds to let out a battle cry, as an aura of energy sorrounds her. She aims one of her hands towards the charging vampires, and fires what appears to be a basketball sized fireball towards the vampires.

"AAAAHHHH!" Screamed the vampires, as the majority of them are almost immediately vaporized by the attack.

Sailor Venus proceeds to sigh in relief, before she hears Usagi scream once more.

"Usagi!" Sailor Venus proceeds to yell out. Her eyes widen in terror when she sees the sight in front of her. She proceeds to get on her knees. "No..."

In front of her, we see Usagi with dull lifeless eyes, and looming over her, is another Minako, back in her civilian form.

"Minako...why?" Usagi calls out weakly before her eyes fall shut. The other Minako proceeds to wipe the blood off her fangs with her tongue, and gives a wicked looking smile.

"No..." Said Sailor Mercury weakly. "No...NO NO NO!" She stands up and blasts the other Minako, who lets out an anguished scream as she too is destroyed.

"Why continue to fight it?" Asked the same voice that had been plaguing her. "You're one of us. You're one of us..."

Soon, the other vampires that were destroyed proceed to sorround Sailor Venus.

"You're one of us...You're one of us..." The vampires sorrounding her proceed to chant.

"No...No...No!" Said Sailor Venus, now morphing back into Minako. She covers her ears to dull the sound of the chanting, to no effect.

The vampires move closer, still chanting "You're one of us." Their voices growing louder as they draw in closer.

"You're one of us...You're on of us...You're one of us!" The vampires continue to chant.

"No...No..." Minako proceeds to plead.

"Hissss" A shrill hiss is heard behind her. Minako gasps and turns her head.

"HISSSSS" Hissed a vampirized Usagi, who proceeds to bite her in the neck.

"NOOOOOO!" Minako proceeds to scream, her eyes proceeding to open. She proceeds to look around, and finds that she's still in a dark corner at her household. She proceeds to sigh with relief.

"It...it was only a bad dream." Minako proceeds to say with relief. She checks the clock, and sees that it's around 4 in the afternoon. "Please...the sooner the real nightmare ends, the better."

Minako proceeds to curl herself up into a ball, and covers her face with her hands, the sound of her crying is heard as she proceeds to fall to her side on the floor.

Comments: Man, that was one messed up nightmare. It seems that the villains are about to start making their move against our heroes this next up coming night, so let us hope that they are prepared. Poor Minako, she seems to be getting all the worst traits of vampirism. Thank you guys so much for reading this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave your comments and reviews, as I love to hear feedback from you guys, and as always, I will see you all next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon" is property of Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha, and Kodansha USA. I do not own any characters, save for the OC characters. Hopefully you'll find this story enjoyable, and have a good day.

Chapter 6

Ami is seen sitting a desk inside a local library. She proceeds to turn the page of a book, the contents of which is mainly about numerous vampire lore. She proceeds to sigh.

"All these books are just telling me the same thing, I already know enough about vampire strengths and weaknesses, all I want is something remotely cure related." Ami thinks to herself. She sighs again and closes the book, and places it near a stack of books also pertaining to vampires. "Do we really got to seek and destroy every vampire we encounter, hoping we'll get lucky each and every time?"

Ami proceeds to slump her head down, as if exhausted by the whole ordeal. One of the librarians proceeds to pass by and sees her. "Miss, are you alright?"

"Huh, oh yeah. I'm fine." Ami responds.

"That is a lot of books on vampires." The librarian says, blurting out the obvious. "Is this about the victims that were found today?"

"You could say that." Said Ami. "One of my friends was bitten herself."

"Huh, and the police call it mere superstition. Obviously they haven't seen some of the other crazy things that go on here." Said the librarian.

"You could say that again. If you don't mind, ma'am, I'd like to check these books out." Said Ami.

"Of course, follow me to the front desk." Said the librarian. She starts walking away, Ami following her. She proceeds to scan the books and proceeds to take out some slips of paper.

"Please return these by the due date." Said the librarian nicely.

"Alright. Thank you." Said Ami. She turns around and proceeds to walk out of the library. She proceeds to take out what appears to be a communicator. "This is Ami, reporting in.

"Ami, did you find anything?" Asked Rei, responding to the call.

"Nothing we don't already know, I'm hoping however that I just overlooked something. I'm sorry I couldn't report anything more productive. How did you and Makoto's search go?" She proceeds to ask.

"About the same, we've searched every possible angle. We know that these freaks are coming from somewhere, but every guess we've had is just a dead end. I suppose you could say we've had the same amount of luck." Said Rei.

"Well, I guess that means another night of vampire hunting. How's Minako doing?" Asked Ami.

"We checked on her earlier, she's...well, let's just say she's seen better days." Said Rei.

"Why, what happened?" Asked Ami, worriedly.

"She wouldn't speak to us, her hair was a mess...She was constantly mumbling to herself. We tried to help her but she just insisted she be left alone." Said Rei.

"This whole thing really hit her hard. The sooner we find a solution, the better." Said Ami with conviction.

"Right, meet us at Usagi's place. Come sundown we're all heading out." Said Rei.

"Copy that, over and out." Said Ami. She proceeds to walk away from the library.

Hours pass by, and soon the sun goes down once more. The same librarian is seen walking around the library, making sure everything is in proper order. She begins to walk down an aisle, until the sound of someone, or rather, something breathing fills the halls of the library. The librarian stops in her tracks and turns around.

"Whose there?" She proceeds to ask. She recieves no response. "Must...must have been my imagination."

She proceeds to continue walk down the aisles, and sees to it that everything is in proper order.

"Alright, now that that's done." She thinks to herself, as she begins to walk towards a wall with a light switch. She proceeds to switch it off, turning off the remaining lights in the facility, leaving everything in complete darkness. She proceeds to start heading down the staircase, and is about to walk out the door, until she hears the sound of deep breathing once more, this time appearing right on top of her. She looks up and screams. A loud, inhuman shriek is heard as something proceeds to trample her.

Meanwhile, back at the mansion, now having reappeared in the night, Higgs and Valkner are seen sitting down, playing what appears to be a game of chess.

"Do you honestly think that freak show of yours is gonna have any better luck destroying whoever did Trussardi in? Let alone track them?" Asked Valkner. He proceeds to move a knight.

"The whole purpose of that particular creation to search and destroy. Of course, it wouldn't surprise me if it got distracted a few times while searching for them." Said Higgs, who proceeds to move a bishop, destroying a pawn. "Of course, my precious Tsuiseki always gets the job done."

"And you call my men reckless?" Asked Valkner. "You're little pet is going around leaving bodies." He proceeds to move his Queen forward.

"So what? It's not like the rest of these pathetic humans are going to do anything against us. As far as we're concerned, those who are hunting us are the only ones who are gonna be any trouble to our plans. Besides, we could use more troops..." Said Higgs, also moving his Queen forward, destroying Valkner's knight.

"Heh, ain't that the truth" Said Valkner, he proceeds to give a sadistic laugh as he moves his Queen forward some more.

Meanwhile, back at the Tsukino household, Usagi, along with her friends are seen walking out the door.

"Be safe, and don't take too long, OK Usagi?" Called out a feminine voice.

"Don't worry mom, we'll be fine." Said Usagi. "We're just gonna hang at Makoto's for a bit and come back." She proceeds to shut the door.

"OK, the hard parts done and over with." Said Rei.

"That was the hard part?" Asked Usagi.

"Now for the nearly impossible part." Said Makoto simply.

"Ugh, no kidding." Said Usagi with a sigh.

"Well, we got a lot of city to cover, so we better get to it." Said Makoto.

"Yeah, come on, let's go." Said Usagi. With that, all of them proceed to make their way towards the streets.

Meanwhile, back at Minako, we see her slumping on the couch. She lets out an audible sigh.

"Still not happy about your predicament, huh? Maybe if you were more active, you wouldn't be mellowing in your sorrow so much." The voice pipes up again. "You've already had your first taste of blood, it won't be long until you get seconds."

"Bear in mind, I didn't really feed on blood through choice." Said Minako.

"Hmph, still playing the stubborn mule. I saw your eyes go dark when you saw your friend cut herself like that. Let's face it, if it was just you and her...Hm hm, you might have bit a nice big juicy chunk out of her arm." Said the voice.

"That's not true. I'd never do that!" Yelled Minako.

"The old you wouldn't do it! But I'm not necessarily talking to the old you now am I?" Asked the voice.

"I haven't changed...it was one time." Said Minako.

"And how did it feel? How did it feel to have that vital nectar drop on your tongue? Go down your throat? I bet in that exact moment, whether you didn't mean to or not...For that one moment, I bet you felt pure bliss." Said the voice.

Minako is silent.

"I'm right, aren't I?" Asked the voice.

"Shut up." Said Minako again.

"And by that response, I assume that's a yes." Said the voice, who immediately starts to chuckle.

"Shut up...Shut up!" Said Minako.

The voice continues to laugh, the tone becoming more mocking as time goes on.

"Shut up! Shut Up! SHUT UP!" Yelled Minako, trying to get the voice to stop laughing.

"Minako!" Called out Artemis.

"Huh?" Minako proceeds to utter, as the voice in her head disappears. She turns to face Artemis.

"I couldn't help but hear you yelling out here, is everything OK?" Asked Artemis.

"I wish I could say it was. As long as I stay like this, nothing is gonna be OK." Said Minako sorrowfully.

Artemis proceeds to sigh. "Minako..."

"It's growing Artemis...the...temptation. Ever since Rei fed me that blood, I...I've been craving more." Said Minako.

"You're not actually thinking on going through with it, are you?" Asked Artemis in a alarmed tone.

"No, of course not, but the fact that it's there is just...is just..." Minako says while beginning to break down.

"Minako, it's gonna be OK. As we speak, your fellow Senshi are doing everything in their power to find the source of this problem and destroy it." Said Artemis, trying to reassure her.

"I should be out there, helping them." Said Minako. "This is my fight, and yet you have me sitting on the sidelines."

"You know why, don't you?" Asked Artemis.

"...Yeah." Said Minako.

"Have faith in them Minako. You've all been through a lot, and even though things have escalated more than what we're usually used to...I can assure you that like every other time, everything will turn out for the better." Said Artemis.

"Yeah...you're right." Said Minako with a smile. She gets up and walks towards the picture from earlier and picks it up. All 5 friends are seen standing and smiling as before. Minako smiles...for only a few seconds. "What the!?"

"What is it Minako?" Asked Artemis.

What was once a happy smile has now turned into a mixed look of confusion and panic. Minako is clearly not liking what she's seeing in the picture.

"Am...Am I..." Minako says without finishing her sentence.

"Lost?" Asked Rei. "How could we get lost again!?"

"Rei please, you're going to start a scene." Said Ami. "Besides, we found our way back home last night, the same will happen again."

"I suppose you're right." Said Rei. "What time is it?"

"It's around 8:30. Sun set like an hour ago." Said Makoto.

"We've only been wandering around for an hour, and we're lost!?" Asked Rei.

"That's gotta be some type of record." Said Usagi.

"You're not helping!" Said Rei.

"Alright, alright, let's settle down. Check our sorroundings." Said Ami. "We'll use this shop as a reference point, let's just keep going, OK?"

"Alright." Said Rei. "Come on."

All of them proceed keep moving. Inside the shop we see a man washing plates. He wipes the sweat off his brow, and places it in a container.

Suddenly, the bell that usually rings when someone enters the building proceeds to encompass the building, the man stopping his duty and going up front.

"Hello?" The man proceeds to ask. He steps out front, and doesn't see anybody. "Huh, that's weird."

The man proceeds to head back into the kitchen, and starts cleaning again. A few minutes pass, and the sound of breathing is heard. The man turns around, and finds no one. The breathing is heard again, a cold breath brushing his neck. The man's eyes widen with fear, as he slowly turns to look.

"SHRIEK"

Back at the four, they proceed to hear a loud scream coming from the opposite direction.

"What was that?" Asked Usagi.

"Someone's in trouble, come on!" Yelled Makoto. The four of them proceed to run back, and make their way to the shop.

"It sounded like it came from in here." Said Rei.

"We all know the drill. Let's transform!" Said Ami.

"Right. Moon Power Make Up!" Yelled Usagi, lifting up her pen. The other 3 Senshi follow suit.

"Mars/Mercury/Jupiter Power Make Up!" Yelled Rei, Ami and Makoto respectively.

All 4 of them proceed to glow with a brilliant light, Rei being shrouded with flame as she transforms, Ami with bubbles and water, and Makoto with bolts of lightning, within moments, all 4 of them don their Senshi identities once more.

The 4 of them proceed to charge into the shop, Sailor Mercury immediately breaking out her scanner.

"Do you see anything, Mercury?" Asked Sailor Moon.

"Scanning perimeters...One life form detected." Said Sailor Mercury. "Approach with caution."

"Right. Everyone get behind me." Said Sailor Moon. She slowly walks towards the back door of the shop, and at the last moment, barges into the room.

"In the name of the Moon, I'll...Huh?" Asked Sailor Moon. "Oh no..."

Laying in the floor is the man, 4 holes seemed to have been poked into his chest, and two bite marks are seen on the right side of his neck, bleeding profusely.

"Sailor Moon, what is it?" Asked Sailor Mars.

"Stand back." Said Sailor Moon. She reaches towards her holder, and proceeds to shine the light onto the man. Almost immediately, the bite marks shrivel up and heal, as well as the 4 holes in the chest. The man proceeds to rise up, gasping for breath.

"Sir, are you alright?" Asked Sailor Moon, the other Senshi coming into join her.

"Look out...Above you!" Said the man.

"What did you say?" Asked Sailor Moon, all of a sudden, a thin, white tongue like appendage wraps itself around her neck, and proceeds to drag her up. "AHH!"

"Sailor Moon!" Yelled the other Senshi.

Sailor Moon is dragged up through a hole in the cieling, and feels herself getting thrown to the ground. She tries to get up, only for her to get the feeling that somethings looming over her. She turns around and gasps in surprise.

A deep breath proceeds to come out the creature's mouth. The creature looks humanoid in appearance, tall, and muscular. In one of his hands, in the place of nails are long, black razor sharp claws covered in blood. In the center of his chest is a black heart, constantly pulsating. The creature opens it's mouth, letting loose the long white tongue. It licks the blood off it's claws while breathing. It's eyes then proceed to glow red and it proceeds to lunge it's face towards Sailor Moon, it's mouth baring fangs.

"SHRIEK"

Comments: Hoo boy, that's one heck of a cliffhanger to leave that chapter on. How is Sailor Moon gonna get out of this confrontation I wonder? Back at Minako, what has her freaking out? Questions that will be answered in time my dear friends. Thank you guys so much for reading this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave your comments and reviews, as I love to hear feedback from you guys, and as always, I will see you all next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon" is property of Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha, and Kodansha USA. I do not own any characters, save for the OC characters. Hopefully you'll find this story enjoyable, and have a good day.

Chapter 7

The monstrous beast of a vampire lunges towards Sailor Moon, only for it's face to be met with a blast of fire. The beast shrieks in pain as it covers it's face.

"Sailor Moon, hang on, we're on our way up!" Called out Sailor Mars.

"Alright." Said Sailor Moon. She looks back and narrowly dodges a slash attack from the bulging beast.

"SHRIEK" It shrieks once more.

"Sheesh, you're really aggressive." Said Sailor Moon flatly.

The creature lashes it's tongue out and wraps it around Sailor Moon tightly, as if choking her. It begins to drag her closer.

"WAGH!" Sailor Moon calls out, gasping for air. She starts reaching for the Silver Crystal, only for the beast to yank her. The beast wraps one of it's arms around her chest and starts to squeeze. It flashes it's fangs and is about to bite down on her neck.

Suddenly, a well placed bolt of lightning proceeds to zap the beast in the face, releasing Sailor Moon from it's grip.

"Sailor Moon, are you alright?" Asked Sailor Jupiter.

"I'm fine, just need to catch my breath." Said Sailor Moon, rubbing her neck.

The beast proceeds to growl, and proceeds to jump up towards the ceiling and starts to crawl around.

"I got it!" Said Sailor Mars.

"Wait, one bad shot and the whole place will catch fire!" Said Sailor Mercury.

"Well then allow me!" Said Sailor Jupiter. She proceeds to shoot more blasts of electricity into the ceiling, the beast simply dodging every one.

"How!?" Said Sailor Jupiter, now incredibly flustered.

The creature gives off another shriek, before jumping out another nearby window.

"It's getting away!" Said Sailor Mars. "Come on."

Sailor Mars, Mercury and Jupiter immediately jump out of the window. Sailor Moon is still on the ground gasping for air.

"Can't a girl take a moment to catch her breath?" Said Sailor Moon while panting.

Meanwhile back at Minako's apartment, Minako is seen staring at the photograph with abject horror. Everything in the picture seems normal, but looking closely, we see that Minako in the photo is now bearing fangs.

"This...this is...a joke." Said Minako. "Artemis, please tell me I'm seeing things...!" Said Minako.

"What do you see?" Asked Artemis, jumping up. Minako proceeds to show him the picture. "Everything...seems fine..."

"Me...Look at me!" Said Minako.

Artemis looks over the picture, and it takes a few moments before seeing the change.

"Well...that's...not good." Said Artemis. "Let's not panic, if this is the only change then..."

"What this is telling me is that there's some sort of time limit!" Said Minako.

"Well, calm down. This isn't the end of the world. It's just one change...I'm sure that your fellow warriors are..." Artemis begins to say, Minako heads for the doorway. "Minako, what are you doing!"

"I can't afford to be inactive anymore, I am not gonna act on blind faith and transform into a bloodthirsty monster while doing so!" Said Minako, as she proceeds to run out of the house.

"Minako, wait!" Yelled Artemis. Minako ignores him and runs off into the night. "Oh this is bad...this is really bad..."

"This is bad, this is really bad." Said Sailor Jupiter.

"How can something that big move so fast?" Asked Sailor Moon.

"Hold on, I'll scan the area." Said Sailor Mercury. She pulls out her scanner and begins to check the immediate area.

"Any luck?" Asked Sailor Mars.

"Give me a few seconds, there's a lot of lifeforms being detected, this area is surprisingly populated." Said Sailor Mercury.

"All the more reason to catch this thing!" Said Sailor Mars.

"Don't rush me, OK! For all I know, it could be right on..." Said Sailor Mercury. At that moment, a familiar tongue proceeds to wrap itself around her neck and drag her into a nearby dark alleyway.

"MERCURY!" Yelled the other Senshi.

Sailor Mercury is seen struggling to resist the pull of the creature's tongue, to little to no avail. She gets dragged up a wall, into the creature's grasp.

"SHRIEK" The creature shrieks as it goes in for a bite. Sailor Mercury acts quickly, splashing a small bit of water into the creature's face, causing it to hiss in pain. The tongue proceeds to release it's grip on her neck as the creature begins to fall down to the ground. The other Senshi go to meet Sailor Mercury.

"Mercury, are you alright?" Asked Sailor Moon.

"I'm fine, but that was definitely cutting it close though. Quick, finish it off before it gets away!" Said Sailor Mercury.

"Right, your reign of terror ends here monster!" Yelled Sailor Moon. She proceeds to raise the Silver Crystal, which shines with brilliant illumination.

The skin on the creature starts to blacken and burn, and burst into flames as the creature gives one last shriek, before turning to ashes.

"Phew, well, that's another one down. You think that was the one who turned Minako?" Asked Sailor Moon.

"I want to believe so, but I highly doubt it." Said Sailor Mars.

Sailor Moon's communicator starts to beep, and she immediately answers it. "Hello?"

"Sailor Moon, it's Artemis. Minako just ran out of the house!" Yelled Artemis.

"What!?" Yelled Sailor Moon.

"You have to find her, quick! Chances are really high that she'll bite someone, whether she means to or not." Said Artemis.

"Alright, we're on it." Said Sailor Moon. "Come on girls, Minako's gone AWOL."

"Sheesh, this night just had to become a bit longer, didn't it." Said Sailor Jupiter.

The Sailor Senshi proceed to run off into the night, in search of their friend.

Comments: Short chapter tonight, sorry about that. So yeah, it seems that Minako is having a bit of anxiety about the whole fangs in the picture thing. And with that in mind, the chances of her potentially biting someone is likely to increase. Can the Sailor Senshi find her before such a thing occurs? Will Minako herself be able to have the willpower to prevent such a thing? Find out in the next chapter. Thank you guys so much for reading this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave your comments and reviews, as I love to hear feedback from you guys. As always, I will see you next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon" is property of Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha, and Kodansha USA. I do not own any characters, save for the OC characters. Hopefully you'll find this story enjoyable, and have a good day.

Chapter 8

Out in the mostly abandoned streets of Tokyo, Minako is seen running up the sidewalk, without signs of fatigue or tiring out. It isn't until she proceeds to start checking her sorroundings to find that she's in unfamiliar territory.

"Where am I?" Minako thinks to herself. "How far ahead did I run? None of these places look familiar!"

Suddenly, someone proceeds to start coming from behind.

Minako is seen still looking around, apparently not noticing the large man coming from behind.

"Hey, you." Said the man.

"Huh?" Asked Minako. She proceeds to turn around, now alert to the large man's presence.

"Care to explain to me why you're out so late at night, Miss? Isn't it past your bedtime or something?" The man proceeds to say, growing a more wicked looking smile as time goes on.

"Oh...Uh...Well, actually, now that you mention it, I was just on my way home. Excuse me." Said Minako. She proceeds to try and walk past the guy, who then proceeds to grab her shoulder.

"You know...now that I think about it...the night's still young. I'm sure there's still plenty of time for us to get to know each other." Said the man, whose voice is now becoming more unsettling and condenscending.

Minako knows exactly where this is going.

"I'm going to give you one chance to let go of me. I suggest you take it, otherwise you're not going to like what happens next." Said Minako.

At that moment, she feels herself get slammed into the wall. She grunts in pain as her body makes impact with the cold, hard stone.

"Little bitch...You have some nerve talking to me that way!" The man spews with anger. "But don't worry, this'll all be over soon enough. Heh heh heh heh heh heh..." The man starts to creep closer and closer to her, breathing down her neck. Minako's eyes proceed to widen, and with a sudden jolt, she proceeds to elbow the man in the gut.

"UGH!" Grunted the man in pain.

"You freaking ANIMAL!" Yelled Minako as she proceeds to swipe at the man. All that's heard is the sound of something detaching, and the sound of the man screaming.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" The man shrieks at the top of his lungs, the man is seen looking at his hand, now light two fingers, the wound spurting blood. "Wha...What the...WHAT THE HELL!? MY FINGERS!"

Minako looks at the blood spurting out, and slowly her eyes begin to turn black. However, she proceeds to close them, and starts to run off as the man continues screaming his head off.

"Why did you stop? You could have had yourself a nice meal there." The voice chimes in.

"That...was an accident...I didn't mean to..." Said Minako.

"Who're you kidding? It would have been completely justified." Said the voice. "You would have done the city a service by feeding on him. Probably would be too stupid to realize what's going on, and die when he walks in sunlight."

"Shut up! SHUT UP!" Yelled Minako as she keeps running.

"That blood looked awfully tasty...when was the last time you fed?" Asked the voice, inquisitively.

At that moment, the same pain that had been plaguing her earlier proceeds to start kicking up, and Minako lets out a loud scream as her whole body comes to a complete stop. As fast as a bullet being shot out from a gun, the agonizing pain comes back to her, and she proceeds to get on her knees, and soon onto all fours.

"Did you really think a cup was going to be all you were gonna have to drink? You're going to need more blood. A lot more blood if you want this pain gone." Said the voice with almost sadistic glee.

"AAAHHH!" Minako proceeds to scream.

Meanwhile, back at the Senshi, they're seen walking the streets shouting out Minako's name over and over again.

"Ugh, this is pointless, we're never gonna find her this way." Said Sailor Mars.

"Artemis, Mercury here." Sailor Mercury proceeds to pop in on her communicator. "Did Minako bring her communicator at all?"

"If she did, then she sure ain't responding to her messages." Said Artemis.

"Let me try calling her real fast." Said Sailor Mercury. She proceeds to push some button and begins to speak into the communicator once more. "Minako...Minako, can you hear me?"

No response.

"Well, it was worth a shot." Said Sailor Mercury.

"Man, this is gonna be harder than we thought. Minako could be anywhere at this point." Said Sailor Jupiter.

"Hold on, I'll try scanning the area." Said Sailor Mercury. Almost immediately the scanner proceeds to slide across her face. She begins to look through the whole area in question and finds nothing.

"Ugh, this is hopeless." Said Sailor Mars.

"We can't give up now, Minako is our friend." Said Sailor Moon.

Sailor Mars proceeds to sigh. "I know, I know. It's just...somehow, I can't help but feel responsible for this whole thing."

"What? What do you mean?" Asked Sailor Moon.

"Artemis mentioned the reason she ran out was because she saw that she changed in a photograph...You...you think the reason why the picture changed was because I fed her my blood?" Asked Sailor Mars.

"No, don't be ridiculous." Said Sailor Jupiter. "Look, whether the photo changed because that happened or because it's something else entirely, you did what you thought was right, Mars. Any of us probably would have done the same thing."

"I suppose...still though..." Said Sailor Mars.

"Mars, look out!" Yelled Sailor Jupiter. She runs up to her and pulls her back as a car proceeds to come up. The car comes to an abrupt stop.

"Sailor Mars, you really aught to be more careful, you could have gotten yourself hurt really badly!" Said Sailor Jupiter.

"I'm so sorry sir." Said Sailor Mars, now flustered and embarrassed.

The man driving the car is wearing what appears to be a professional looking black suit and red tie, his face adorned in shadow.

"It's fine, have a safe evening, girls." Said the man. He winds up the window and proceeds to drive off.

"Tch, hard to believe that the young ladies who defend this city day and night can't even detect a simple car. Some guardians." Said a beautiful young woman sitting in the passenger seat.

"Now now, my dear. Let's not be too harsh. They really shouldn't be underestimated." Said the man calmly and smoothly.

The car proceeds to make a turn, and disappears from sight.

On the rooftops, we see Tuxedo Kamen overlooking the city.

"Even now as we speak, the enemy makes it's move." Tuxedo Kamen thinks to himself. "This isn't the first time this has happened, the forces of darkness have risen time and time again...but in all the time that has happened...things never escalated this quickly."

Suddenly, a loud smashing noise is heard in the distance. Tuxedo Kamen proceeds to turn his head, and sees that a window to a building has been smashed into.

"Speaking of things escalating." Thought Tuxedo Kamen to himself. He proceeds to jump off the rooftop and heads towards the building. He jumps in through the smashed window, and proceeds to check his sorroundings. He notices that the area in question is cold, as if it were some sort of freezer. He notes countless shelves, all filled with small filters filled with red liquid.

"A blood bank..." Thought Tuxedo Mask to himself.

More glass breaking is heard in the distance, Tuxedo Mask moves silently. He hears the caps pop off the containers, and then someone licking and drinking the blood inside. Whoever's drinking the blood proceeds to drop the containers down on the ground, breaking them.

"Ah...Yes..." The being in question proceeds to groan in pleasure. The being, clearly a vampire is seen picking up more vials of blood, popping the caps and pouring the blood in their mouth. The vampire stops drinking, and perks their head up, hearing footsteps in the distance.

Tuxedo Kamen continues to move with caution, not wanting to alert the vampire to his presence. He turns a corner, and starts walking down another aisle, the shadowy figure running right past him. Tuxedo Kamen turns around and sees nothing there. He proceeds to keep walking forward, the vampire's shadowy image being reflected on the glass vials.

Suddenly, Tuxedo Kamen turns his head again, and sees nobody staring at him once more. He suddenly hears a loud thumping noise, and turns to look upward. Once again, he sees no one there, and keeps moving forward. As he turns, the vampire is seen looking down upon him, it's eyes glowing red with anticipation. Tuxedo Kamen stops for a moment, and turns around, once again seeing nothing. At this point, Tuxedo Kamen just starts slowly moving backward.

"HISSS" The vampire hisses.

Tuxedo Kamen turns around, and sees nothing there once more. Finally, he feels something attack him from behind, the force of the attack proceeding to kick him to the ground.

"UGH" Tuxedo Kamen grunts with pain. He hears loud and noticeable panting approaching him.

"How much...did you see?" The vampire questioning him.

Tuxedo Kamen proceeds to freeze up, and slowly turns his head.

"Min...Minako?" Tuxedo Kamen proceeds to ask.

The vampires eyes widen, and she proceeds to step into the light.

"T-Tuxedo Kamen!?" Minako proceeds to stammer, and then her eyes turn completely black. "You wouldn't mind being my first actual meal, would you?" She lets out a shrill hiss as she goes in for the attack, Tuxedo Kamen however proceeds to kick her in the face, causing her to get sent back a couple of feet.

"Ugh!" Minako grunts in pain. She lets out another shrill hiss, and proceeds to jump up on top of one of the drawers.

"Minako, wait!" Yelled Tuxedo Kamen. Tuxedo Kamen proceeds to jump up after her, only to find that she's once again gone. Her shrill hiss is heard around the complex as she's heard moving around the storage.

"This night just got a lot more difficult." Tuxedo Kamen proceeds to think to himself once more, now realizing that he's at the mercy of a bloodlusting Minako.

Comments: And I think that's a good ending point right there. Sorry I didn't post this chapter last week, but I figured I could use the week off. So yeah, it seems that Tuxedo Kamen is finding himself in a bit of a pickle, now finding himself facing off against a bloodthirsty vampire Minako. Will he be able to snap Minako out of this blood craze, or end up as her next meal? Something you guys are gonna have to figure out come next chapter. Thank you guys so much for reading this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave your comments and reviews, as I love to hear feedback from you guys. As always, I will see you next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon" is property of Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha, and Kodansha USA. I do not own any characters, save for the OC characters. Hopefully you'll find this story enjoyable, and have a good day.

Chapter 9

Tuxedo Kamen turns his head in one direction, and then the other, desperately searching throughout the whole complex.

"Minako! Come out! You're stronger than this, I know you are!" Said Tuxedo Kamen.

"HISS" Minako hisses as she comes from behind. Tuxedo Mask turns around, and gets smacked across the face for his trouble, getting knocked into a nearby wall, which proceeds to crack.

"That weak willed girl is no longer here, you're talking to a beast who hungers for blood!" Said Minako, her voice now slightly different.

"I don't want to hurt you!" Said Tuxedo Kamen.

"Well that's too bad!" Said Minako, licking her lips, her tongue red from all the excess blood she's been drinking. She makes a lunge towards Tuxedo Kamen, who proceeds to jump out of the way of the attack. He then proceeds to take cover behind another one of the shelves. He proceeds to grab a small vial of blood and throw it down the other aisle.

SMASH!

"Huh?" Asked Minako. She rushes towards the aisle where the glass broke, and looks around. "Where are you?"

Tuxedo Mask is seen unscrewing the cap off of some small blue bottle. He hears Minako take to topside again, the sound of her crawling going farther away from his current location.

"I only got one shot at this." Tuxedo Kamen thinks to himself. He then proceeds to grab another vial of blood and throws it.

"Gr! Quit playing games with me, come out and fight me like a man!" Said Minako.

"If you're so big and tough, you should have no trouble coming at me yourself, Minako! Unless of course turning into a vampire has also turned you into a coward." Said Tuxedo Kamen.

"Big talk coming from someone whose hiding." Said Minako.

"I'm not hiding anywhere Minako, I'm right behind you." Said Tuxedo Kamen. At that point Minako proceeds to turn around, and sees no one there.

"Stop messing around!" She yells out.

"I'm not." Said Tuxedo Mask, spraying the liquid on Minako, her skin immediately sizzling and burning.

"GYAAAH!" Minako screams in pain, she proceeds to fall to the floor. She starts thrashing around, like a maniac, her skin feeling as it had been coming to contact with acid.

"Holy water. One of the vampires prime weaknesses." Said Tuxedo Mask.

"You...How could you..." Said Minako weakly.

Tuxedo Mask then proceeds to punch her in the face, knocking her out. He proceeds to sigh.

We see that once more the moon proceeds to make it's way for the sun to take it's place. The night once again makes way for the day.

"Uh..." Minako proceeds to groan.

"Minako...Minako, wake up."

"Uh...huh?" Minako proceeds to open her eyes, she looks around, and sees that she's in a dark room. A lamp is turned on, and she immediately turns to the source.

"Mamoru...what happened?" Asked Minako.

"You lost control over yourself last night. You tried to kill me." Said Mamoru.

Minako proceeds to gasp. "It's true...I really am getting closer to becoming a monster..."

"Hey, don't beat yourself up over it." Said Mamoru as assuredly as he can. "I'm sure you were resisting the temptation quite well beforehand."

"Not as well as you might think...I can't go on like this...I need to get out of this state and fast." Said Minako.

"I'm sure you will. You just got to have faith in us." Said Mamoru. "We're doing everything we can."

"Well you need to hurry...I think there's a time limit to the transformation." Said Minako.

"What?" Asked Mamoru. "Are you sure?"

"Honestly, I can't really say for sure...but when I see a photo of myself and my friends, and all of a sudden the photo has fangs...I kind of have to guess that this is the case." Said Minako.

"Hm...I see...if that's the case things really are getting worse by the day." Said Mamoru.

"What do you mean?" Asked Minako.

"You're not the only one afflicted with the curse, Minako. It's spreading like the plague out there. Every night, more people are reported to have been bitten and being drained of blood...it's almost like something out of a horror movie." Mamoru says sternly.

"My God..." Said Minako.

"I've already told the other Senshi where you are, and you'll be under my watchful eye from now on." Said Mamoru.

"I suppose that's for the best...but how are you going to prevent me from leaving if I go into another bestial state like that?" Asked Minako. Suddenly she proceeds to catch an IV bag, filled with blood.

"That first one is on me, in case you hadn't noticed." Said Mamoru, now proceeding to point towards a bandaged arm.

To this Minako is silent, a guilty look plastered on her face.

"Drink up, you're going to need to in order to prevent yourself from other rampages." Said Mamoru. "Meanwhile, I'm going to see what I can do to help your condition."

"...Thank you." Said Minako.

"Remember, we're only trying to help you." Said Mamoru. He proceeds to walk out of the doorway, closing it behind him.

Minako lays still for a few seconds, and then proceeds to bite into the package of blood.

"Hmph, you really are pathetic, aren't you?" The voice in her head pipes up.

"You again..." Said Minako silently.

"I'm not going to go anywhere until you either fully submit to my will or until I'm destroyed. And trust me, the latter ain't happening." Said the voice.

"You're wrong." Said Minako. "It's only a matter of time before my friends find you, and send you back to whatever deep dark hole you crawled out of."

"My my, your temper grows ever more feisty as the days go on." Said the voice. "Oh well, we'll see how feisty you are when things are completely in my favor."

"I'll die before I submit myself to you." Said Minako.

"Technically you're already dead, but that's besides the point. That man wasn't joking when he said the number of victims are increasing. Every man and woman bit is another soldier to add to my army." Said the voice. "Hm hm hm, I believe the number is already in the thousands, compared to your 5 friends, I'd say that's pretty good odds."

"We've faced far greater odds then that...more powerful entities too." Said Minako.

"Whatever you say, little girl." Said the voice. "Bear in mind though that sooner or later...we'll be everywhere."

After that, the voice stops speaking, leaving Minako in the dark. She slurps the last of the blood from the bag, and proceeds to lay down on the bed, slowly drifting off to sleep.

Comments: Hoo wee, I almost forgot to upload another chapter again. Sorry it took me so long, I've been a bit busy. Situations regarding school, family and friends come up often, so I hadn't had a lot of time to write for this, but hey, at least I uploaded another chapter now right? Anyway, thank you guys so much for reading, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for the short length as well, I really need to work on that too. But either way, feel free to comment and review, as I love to hear feedback, and as always, I will see you next chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon" is property of Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha, and Kodansha USA. I do not own any characters, save for the OC characters. Hopefully you'll find this story enjoyable, and have a good day.

Chapter 10

In a dark room, a man wearing an all black suit and red tie is sitting comfortably on a couch. His face is obscured by darkness, the only thing apparent are two red glowing eyes. The man moves to pick up a nearby phone, and dials a number. The phone rings for a few moments, until Higg's voice is heard on the other side.

"Hello?" Asked Higgs.

"You have failed me again…" The man proceeds to say. "You truly aren't making a great impression of yourselves this time."

"With all due respect sir, we're trying our best to see to it that our little hunter problem is being dealt with." Said Higgs.

"If that we're true, those little bitches would already be dead, Higgins." Said the man. "I saw them, still walking around, clear as day."

"You encountered the enemy? How come you didn't try to engage them?" Asked Higgins.

"I was with company, and couldn't afford to blow my cover. I shouldn't have to dirty my own hands, when I have what I thought were professional warriors on my side." Said the man, his voice becoming more menacing.

"Of course sir, how could I forget." Said Higgs. "I apologize sir."

"Shut the hell up and listen to me, you incompetent worm!" The man says. "I am beginning to lose patience, and while our numbers do steadily increase, those girls are nothing more but a detriment to our plans as long as they have the gall to breath! I am beginning to lose patience with you, so I'm going to give you this one last chance before I come down there and take matters into my own hands. And trust me when I say you will not like it if I have to come down there, do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal, sir." Said Higgs.

"Do your jobs, and this time do it right!" Said the man. He proceeds to hang up the phone as the young woman from before comes out in a bed robe.

"Who was that?" Asked the woman.

"Oh, nothing dear, just some subordinates that I was giving instruction to. You know how us worker types are." Said the man.

"You work yourself too much, come on, I know the perfect way to get you relaxed." Said the woman with a sly tone.

The man proceeds to get up from the couch and moves towards her. "I know you do…"

The woman leads the man into the other room, the man shutting the door behind him.

Back at the mansion, Higgs proceeds to hang up the phone.

"Not to happy with us, is he?" Asked Valkner.

"No, no he's not." Said Higgs. "He says he's going to give us one last chance before he takes matters into his own hands."

"Ah shit." Said Valkner. "You mean to tell me we only have one more shot at this before he comes down here?"

"It seems so. It seems I need to use another more efficient pet to do the job this time." Said Higgs.

"Oh no no no, your little freak show had it's chance, we're handing this off to another one of my boys, because at least they can slice and dice some humans up." Said Valkner.

"Your "boys" are far too reckless to even stand a chance, this situation requires my experiments to do the job!" Said Higgs.

"Oh yes, because scraping and licking worked so well." Said Valkner.

The sound of a woman's laugh proceeds to fill the room, if not the entire mansion. "Boy you two are pathetic."

"Oh great, just what we need, some annoying bimbo coming in and lousing things up even further." Said Valkner.

"Bimbo? Last I checked I've been having way more luck than either of you two losers." Said the woman's voice.

"Just come on out, Desiree." Said Higgs.

From the shadows we see what appears to be a young woman wearing a nice, regal looking blue dress. The woman's hair appears to be brown, but her skin is as pale as the moon itself, her eyes burning red like hot coals in a raging fire.

"So, the boss is threatening to come on down if we don't get rid of these hunters, huh?" Said Desiree, saying every word as if she already knows the whole situation.

"Correct." Said Higgs. "He made it very clear that if we fail a third time, he'll have to come in and take matters in his own hands."

"Well, I believe the solution to all of our problems involves a woman's touch." Said Desiree.

"Woman? Hardly, you're just a hag with delusions of grandeur and elegance." Said Valkner distastefully.

"Far more elegance than a psychotic hyena like you will ever have." Said Desiree flatly.

"Me and my boys could chop you up and throw you in the ocean faster than you can…" Valkner begins ranting.

"ENOUGH! Both of you. In case you hadn't noticed, we all have a situation that needs to be dealt with with the utmost care, and a situation that needs to be handled immediately! So if Desiree has the means of disposing of our enemies, I say we at least let her try and attempt to do something about it." Said Higgs.

"Fine, whatever. But if she botches this, it'll be her fault that the boss man comes up in here and lays down all our asses." Said Valkner.

"That won't happen, come tomorrow night I'll have picked the perfect candidate to take care of our little hunter problem. Haaaa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Laughed Desiree as she once again steps into the shadows.

Once again, the night makes way for the morning, as the sun rises and the moon descends, the dark manor disappears without a trace once more.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" A scream piercing the halls of a medical hospital.

"What on earth is going on?" Asked a doctor as he makes his way to the source of the noise. He opens the door. "Oh my God…"

Inside the room is a woman shrieking in agony as her skin burns in the sun's light.

"We need several nurses and support team members in here on the double, this woman is suffering from serious burns!" Said the doctor. He rushes in and proceeds to grab a hold of the woman, and drag her out of the sunlight, the woman erratically twitching and convulsing.

"Stay with me…HURRY UP!" The doctor proceeds to yell.

The woman proceeds to look towards the doctor, still twitching and convulsing.

"Stay with me…Stay with me." Said the doctor. He turns to look at the door again, his neck completely exposed.

"HISSS" The woman proceeds to hiss, and immediately chomps the doctor's neck. The doctor lets out a loud gasp as the woman jabs her fangs into his neck and begins sucking out all the blood. Her wounds immediately begin regenerating. The nurses and support team rush in and one of them immediately lets out a horrified scream.

In other parts of the hospital, we see patients running out and tackling doctors and nurses, biting into their necks and draining them of blood. People begin to run out in a panic, one nurse staying behind and proceeding to input a number into the phone. The phone rings, until a voice finally answers.

"Security desk." Said the voice.

"We need security up on the third floor quick, the patients have gone mad!" Said the nurse.

"You sure they ain't just hungry?" Asked a security guard. The nurse turns around and sees that the man's neck has been bitten and is severely bleeding. He smiles and reveals a pair of fangs.

"Takuma…"The nurse proceeds to say, before the vampire security guard proceeds to grab her in a chokehold and lift her up.

"HISSSSS" The man formerly known as Takuma proceeds to hiss as he proceeds to take a bite into the nurse's neck.

Comments: Well, things seem to be getting more and more frantic as the vampire plague spreads. It seems that we now have a slight clue on who the boss of these vile creatures is, and now we have another servant to deal with. It's not a matter of how much more will the chaos continue to rise, only a matter of when. Thank you guys so much for reading this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave your comments and reviews, as I love to hear feedback from you guys. As always, I will see you all next chapter.


End file.
